Origins of Mega Evolution!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Origins of Mega Evolution in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Origins of Mega Evolution! Korrina: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Pikachu dances) Ash Ketchum: You're doing great, Pikachu! (Chespin pops out of the Pokeball) Clemont: Uh, Chespin? - - - - - Bonnie: That's dancing! He looks more like he's woozy! Serena: Bonnie, please! Ash is doing the best he can! Tai Kamiya: (Breaking the fourth wall) Uh, he's feeling a little bouncy. - Clemont: The future is now thanks to science! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Pumpkaboo! - - - - - James: If it's not in that codgers room. Jessie: Then it's got to be here somewhere let's find it. (Wobbuffet speaks loud) Primus Onslaught: (Whispers) Be quiet, you stupid Pokémon! You want to get us all caught?! (Now the villains enter the heroes' room, while the heroes are sleeping and the villains are looking for the scroll) Meowth: Zip-zero, nonda. Zorch: '''(Sleeping) Go fast. 'Shuff: '(Sleeping) Hey Nixel. 'Zaptor: '(Sleeping) I'm a zapper. 'Gobba: '(Sleeping) Hungry. 'Tentro: '(Sleeping) Need Strecthing. 'Scorpi: '(Sleeping) 'Glurt: '(Sleeping) so slimy. 'Mesmo: '(Sleeping) So tired for practicing magic. 'Lunk: '(Sleeping) Sneeze sleeping. 'Slumbo: '(Sleeping) Ice Cube soccer. '''James: Nothing in here. Mordecai: Mm. Margaret, more coffee please. (Then Dabio sees the DigiDestined's crest and tries to grab them, but Primus grabs his hand just in time and then teleports. Then we see Rigby sleeping, then his stomach growls, he gets out of bed and walks away to the kitchen. Now we go back to the villains) Primus Onslaught: (Whispers) What are you doing you idiot!? If you touch the DigiDestined's crest. They'll wake up, and we'll be forced to retreat and never get the scroll! Do you understand?! Dabio: Yes... Primus Onslaught: Good. Now get back to work idiots, and find the scroll before it's day time. - - Zach Varmitech: Why can't we capture the heroes so they won't interfere our plan? Primus Onslaught: Shh! We don't wanna wake up the heroes! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon.) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Korrina: Ready? Matt Ishida: Ready, Garurumon! Garurumon: Yes! Korrina: Mega Evolve! (She touches her keystone) Matt Ishida: Do it, Garurumon! (His Crest of Friendship glows) (Korrina's Lucario mega evolves into Mega Lucario and Garurumon digivolve into WereGarurumon) Serena: Is that? Gurkinn: Yes. Korrina: Is that Garurumon? Yoshi: Check out, Garurumon! Krader: Garurumon digivolved! Bonnie: Wow! Clemont: What is he now? Matt Ishida: He is now WereGarurumon! Ash Ketchum: WereGarurumon an ultimate form of Gabumon. He is an awesome beast digimon, you better watch out Team Rocket and the rest of the Villians! His special attack is Wolf Claw attack and he's gotta shreds from preds. Primus Onslaught: WereGarurumon? So Garurumon manage to digivolve into his ultimate level. Ha! You're Ultimate Level Digimon cannot defeat me! WereGarurumon: Just you wait and see who's the strongest, Primus! Korrina: Ready, Lucario! Matt Ishida: Get them, WereGarurumon! WereGarurumon: With pleasure! (WereGarurumon charges and fights Primus) Jessie: So knock yourselves out! Use Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball) Korrina: Lucario use Bone Rush! (Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush and hits Shadow Ball attack) WereGarurumon: Garuru Kick! (He kicks the Shadow Ball attack and hits the Villains and sending them blast off into the sky) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Wobbuffet drops the scroll as Korrina catches it) Ash Ketchum: Korrina, Lucario, Matt and WereGarurumon are so amazing! Don't you think so too, buddy? And we can battle them tomorrow! I can hardly wait all set! Primus Onslaught: (Growls in anger) Grrr!!! You have won this time. But you can keep you're scroll of secrets, and you can go back to sleep. We'll be back! (Primus teleports to escape) Mark EVO: He's getting away again! N.A.N.O.: We'll get him next time. Korrina: Here it is, we got the scroll back! Gurkinn: Well done, you made me very proud. T.K. Takaishi: Yay! (He hugs his brother) Wow that was so cool, Matt! You're the awesomeness big brother! And so as Korrina and Mega Lucario too. - - - Meta Knight: (To Korrina and Lucario) Well done, all of you. Your Lucario can finally control it's aura during it's mega evolution. (To Matt and Gabumon) And your Crest of Friendship helps Garurumon digivolve. - Clemont: That's the scroll of secrets. Bonnie: What does it say? Show us. Serena: But we're not allowed to see it, right? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The next morning) - - - - - - - Narrator: The time has finally come the gym battle between Ash and Korrina are about to begin. On top of that Matt's crest of Friendship to help Garurumon digivolve into WereGarurumon to defeat the villains and get the scroll back. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts